


i'm dressed like a fucking queen

by mechuri



Series: i know you're a no go [2]
Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Flirting, Friends With Benefits, Genderswap, Gratuitous Smut, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Lesbian Sex, Lingerie, Pining, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 13:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15686652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechuri/pseuds/mechuri
Summary: the plan had been to go to the bathroom to change, but bobby stays put. she lets hanbi hear the box open, the crinkle of the tissue paper, and the almost inaudible sounds the fabric makes as she pulls it out and puts it on, piece by piece. she takes her time, too, and it’s worth it for the flush on hanbi’s cheeks and the sound of her voice when she says, “is that what i think it is?”





	i'm dressed like a fucking queen

**Author's Note:**

> title from "holy" by king princess  
> set a bit after the first work in this series

“your shirt is so soft,” hanbi says, eyes wide as she rubs the hem of bobby’s sweatshirt between her fingers.

bobby stares at hanbi’s hand by her hip and takes a final drag on the blunt they had been passing back and forth. “you like it?”

nodding fervently, hanbi hums and moves her hand under it to stroke her palm across bobby’s stomach, her nails just skimming the band of bobby’s bra and going no further up. she’s touchier than usual when high, but surprisingly innocent. it had been hanbi who had maneuvered them into a lying down position (meaning she had gotten ash all over bobby’s sofa cushions), and bobby is sure she’ll fall asleep any time now.

“i like touching things,” hanbi blurts out and blushes when bobby snorts at her. “i mean- i like soft things-”

“you aren’t helping yourself,” bobby giggles, pouting when hanbi elbows her in the side.

the hand on bobby’s stomach moves up to cradle her jaw, and hanbi sounds too fond when she murmurs, “shut up,” and bobby can’t help but kiss her.

but bobby also can’t help pulling away to say, “i’ve got something else soft for you to touch, babe.”

hanbi pushes her off the sofa.

when she lets bobby back on, her eyes are a little bloodshot and she’s trying not to smile. hanbi falls asleep with her fist curled in the pocket of bobby’s shirt, and bobby has an idea.

 

*

 

it takes her three days to find something she likes enough to spend that much money on, and a week for it to arrive. it takes another few days for the other thing she bought to arrive, and it’s only when she opens that that she gets nervous.

she doesn’t wear her soft shirt again, wants it to stay worn, and hopes hanbi won’t mind that it smells like her and weed and beer.

it’s stupid, because it feels like the kind of thing a girlfriend would do. they’ve never talked about it, so they aren’t girlfriends. bobby doesn’t want to cross a line, but she doesn’t know where the line is anymore. and she likes hanbi. she wants to do this for her.

 

*

 

hanbi comes over after her last class of the week with a six-pack of beer and a recommendation for a tv show from chanmi.

“she said it was really funny,” she tells bobby, kicking her shoes off and dropping onto the sofa. “do you wanna watch it?”

“sure,” bobby says, hoping that an episode of whatever it is will be enough time for her to build up her courage.

it’s two beers and three episodes later when bobby finally turns to look at hanbi and says, “hey, i- um, i got something for you.”

hanbi is a lightweight so bobby is relieved to see she hasn’t even finished her first bottle.

“really?” hanbi says, lighting up. “what is it?”

“it’s… something in the bedroom,” bobby says, and winces at how old-fashioned she sounds.

impossibly, hanbi seems to get even more excited. “can we do it now?”

“okay, so you just, uh - i’ll go and get-”

“calm down,” hanbi interrupts with a smile. she’s still smiling when she shuffles over to sit in bobby’s lap and kiss her, slowly and sweetly.

bobby likes her so much.

they’re not girlfriends because they’ve never talked about it - never even gotten close - but bobby’s heart beats double-time and hanbi is so, so beautiful.

“can i see what you got me, now?” hanbi asks from where she’s sucking a kiss into bobby’s throat.

snorting at hanbi’s word choice, bobby leads hanbi into her room.

 

“if you don’t like it just say so,” bobby tells her, letting go of hanbi’s hand to pick up her latest purchase and hold it out for hanbi to see. “but i thought you would.”

she’s silent, but the sharp exhale hanbi lets out is more than telling enough.

“can i put it on you?” bobby asks, watching hanbi carefully. she had been so nervous, but in the safety of her bedroom she forgets it in favour of taking care of hanbi.

“yes,” she says, quiet but firm, and bobby’s hands don’t shake as she ties the blindfold over hanbi’s eyes.

“you can tell me to stop at any time,” bobby says insistently, terrified to make hanbi do anything she doesn’t want to. “just say so and i’ll stop.”

“i know. i trust you.”

“good,” bobby replies, hiding the tremor in her voice. “take your trousers off.”

it might be funny had the atmosphere not been so heavy. hanbi wobbles, and looks silly in just socks and a t-shirt, but neither of them laughs.

“shirt, now,” bobby instructs, and while hanbi is pulling it over her head bobby grabs her other surprise from the closet.

hanbi’s not wearing a bra, and she covers her chest with her arms once her shirt is off, shivering even though it isn’t cold.

stepping closer, bobby runs her hands over hanbi’s shoulders and laughs quietly when she jumps at the unexpected touch. “you okay?”

hanbi nods silently, nowhere near as mouthy as usual. it’s interesting.

“arms up,” bobby tells her, and picks up the soft shirt from her desk chair to slip onto hanbi.

“oh,” hanbi gasps, grabbing bobby as soon as her hands reemerge from the sleeves, and sidling closer clumsily. “please kiss me.”

bobby acquiesces, but only for a second, snorting at hanbi’s whine. “get on the bed. one surprise left.”

“there’s more?” hanbi stumbles over to the bed, dropping down onto it and twisting her hands together while she waits.

the plan had been to go to the bathroom to change, but bobby stays put. she lets hanbi hear the box open, the crinkle of the tissue paper, and the almost inaudible sounds the fabric makes as she pulls it out and puts it on, piece by piece. she takes her time, too, and it’s worth it for the flush on hanbi’s cheeks and the sound of her voice when she says, “is that what i think it is?”

“you’ll find out,” bobby says, confidence building now that she’s wearing it for real. “lie down. head on the pillows.”

it’s strange: hanbi’s eyes are covered, but she acts like she’s been gagged. she doesn’t protest, doesn’t make a sound when bobby steps over and runs a hand through hanbi’s hair and a finger down hanbi’s sternum.

“good girl,” bobby says, breathless already with how pretty hanbi is.

and hanbi speaks just to say, “ _please_ , jiwon, show me.”

they never sit like this. it’s new for hanbi to have bobby in her lap for more than a few seconds when they’re figuring out their position. hanbi’s hands fly to bobby’s hips instinctually, and her breath is stolen from her lungs.

“i- jiwon, are you-” hanbi stutters, frozen but for her hands, running her fingertips over and over the taut lace and silk. “let me see, please. i want to see it.”

bobby spoils hanbi most of the time, lets her get her way with everything. it makes it that much more painful when she leans down to whisper into hanbi’s ear, “no.”

hanbi’s breath quickens.

“you said you like soft things,” bobby says, still whispering. “you get to touch.”

and that wrenches a sob from hanbi, but she’s so good - so good for jiwon - and doesn’t move to pull the blindfold off the way they both know she could. instead, she does as she was told.

hanbi brushes her thumbs over the sharp jut of bobby’s hips, feeling up to the lace edging and down to bobby’s thighs.

when her fingers stumble over the elastic strap running vertically up jiwon’s leg, she chokes out, “fuck. fuck, jiwonnie,” and brings her palm to the sheer socks bobby has clipped onto the belt around her waist.

it acts like a catalyst, and suddenly hanbi’s hands are everywhere. bobby doesn’t have even a second to breathe before hanbi has a palm on her waist, fingers under her belt, running her hand across the contrasting fabric of the sports bra bobby almost always wears and brushing against bobby’s nipples.

“i don’t- i don’t know what you want me to do,” hanbi admits, hands coming to settle on jiwon’s thighs over the hem of the socks, touching both skin and fabric.

“what do you want to do?” bobby asks, trying harder than ever to just keep her voice steady.

“i don’t _know_ ,” whines hanbi, hands twitching and face screwing up beneath the blindfold.

they’ve known each other for long enough that bobby can tell, can feel it in the way hanbi is holding herself so still, that hanbi does know, and she says as much.

“if you just tell me, you get it,” bobby says. “i promise.”

her breath quickens, and hanbi exhales slowly before admitting in a tiny voice, “i want to… on your thigh. don’t laugh at me.”

“i’m not laughing,” bobby says honestly, because there’s no way she could be. “do you want me to keep the stockings on?”

hanbi must have been expecting rejection, because her mouth hangs open for a moment before she’s nodding frantically, pushing bobby over and down despite the blindfold. she’s uncoordinated and bobby takes over for her, lying down comfortably and settling hanbi over one of her thighs but making sure she isn’t touching it.

“kiss me,” hanbi demands, and bobby moves one hand from hanbi’s waist to her neck to guide her.

the blindfold was a good idea, bobby thinks. hanbi is so cute when she’s like this, kissing messily at bobby’s bottom lip and biting down on it when bobby finally moves her leg up so it’s touching hanbi where she wants it.

“i’m- i’m still wearing my underwear. can i take it off, please?” hanbi gasps even as she grinds down and shudders.

“since you asked so nicely, go ahead,” bobby teases her with a kiss to the corner of hanbi’s mouth.

she gets no help undressing: bobby lies and watches as hanbi wobbles on her knees trying to pull her pants off without moving too far away, and once they’re off bobby reaches out and presses two fingers against hanbi’s clit without warning.

hanbi’s yelp is high-pitched and she falls forward onto her hands, face inches away from bobby’s. bobby doesn’t take her fingers away but doesn’t move them, either, and hanbi catches on instantly, hips moving against bobby’s hand.

“you’re such a bitch,” hanbi spits, though the insult doesn’t mean much when she’s near drooling on bobby’s shoulder and making bobby’s thigh wetter every second.

not bothering to respond, bobby leaves one hand where it is for hanbi and moves the other underneath the shirt hanbi is still wearing to skim over hanbi’s stomach and ribs, light touches that make her twitch instinctively. hanbi’s stomach is tensing with the effort and bobby only makes it worse when she cups one of hanbi’s breasts, her thumb circling around hanbi’s nipple and making her lose her rhythm.

“god, please,” hanbi pants, breathing heavily. “this is so-”

“what? you need some help?”

bobby is expecting hanbi to deny it - it’s not been long enough for hanbi to break down, yet - but almost immediately she’s saying, “ _yes_ , please, jiwon,” and clutching at bobby’s shoulder hard enough for it to hurt.

the blindfold means hanbi can’t tell what bobby will do next unless she says it out loud, and it’s for this reason that bobby stays silent as she tenses her thigh and presses it up exactly where hanbi wants it, and finally starts to circle the pads of her fingers against hanbi in a motion faster than hanbi could manage with just her hips.

hanbi moans loudly, the hand on bobby’s shoulder flying back to grip bobby’s other thigh for stability. it serves to remind hanbi of the stockings bobby has on and she strokes the fabric absently, grinding down harder and making noises that bobby doesn’t think she could ever forget.

“i- i’m gonna come,” hanbi says, every exhale bordering on a whine.

what hanbi wants, what she always wants, is what bobby gives her by gripping her jaw with her free hand and pulling her to meet bobby’s mouth. it’s barely a kiss but it’s good enough for hanbi if the way she cries out and fucks down harder against bobby’s leg is anything to go by, and bobby can tell she’s come when her lips go slack and her hips still and then move almost lazily, drawing it out as she makes little sounds into bobby’s mouth.

“you good?” bobby asks her after a second, letting hanbi catch her breath.

“take this fucking blindfold off me,” hanbi demands, chest still heaving.

bobby does straight away, and revels in watching hanbi’s eyes go wide at the sight beneath her.

“oh, my fucking god,” hanbi near moans. “how dare you keep this from me?”

truthfully, bobby had been nervous about letting hanbi see. she knows hanbi likes her, knows hanbi is physically attracted to her, but she had still been scared. it had taken hours to find stockings that didn’t make bobby cringe, and when she’d decided to just wear her usual sports bra it felt like a cop out. hearing such a reaction to it makes her almost shy.

“it’s not that much,” she downplays, so pleased and so bad at taking the compliment.

hanbi looks astounded.

“are you kidding? you look… you look so good, baby.”

if bobby hadn’t been blushing before she is now. hanbi is giving her a look that bobby finds hard to read as anything other than adoring, and rather than deal with that she tackles hanbi to the bed, straddling her hips and holding her wrists down.

“shut up. i’m glad you like it. don’t ever compliment me again.”

and hanbi bursts into laughter, unrestrained and annoyingly beautiful and still red in the face from minutes ago, and bobby is in love with her.

“i’ll compliment you all the time,” hanbi says, grinning up at bobby and not making any effort to escape her grasp. “i’ll tell you how hot you are, and how much i like your fingers-”

this is familiar territory for bobby, ironically not something that makes her awkward, and she shifts to hold both of hanbi’s wrists in one hand and trails the other down to between hanbi’s thighs.

“you want my fingers?” she asks, quirking an eyebrow up at how quickly hanbi falls silent and obedient beneath her.

“yes,” hanbi admits. “but only if i get to look at you.”

“you can do whatever you want,” bobby breathes.

 

**Author's Note:**

> don't look at me this is the most explicit thing I've ever posted I'm so embarrassed and So Sorry


End file.
